The invention relates generally to software debugging tools.
Software debuggers such as the GNU debugger allow a user to debug a running program in a setup where the platform running debugger software itself (the debugger system) is connected to the platform running the application being debugged (the target) via a serial port, network connection or some other means. For multiple active targets (for example, debugging of code on multiple CPUs in a multi-processing target environment), conventional debugging solutions must maintain and use symbol tables, typically one for each of the targets. Thus, such solutions require access to active programs and significant memory capacity to support multiple sessions.